Wade Fulp
Wade Fulp, the older brother of Tom Fulp, is an admin on Newgrounds. He was born on November 17, 1974. He works as a professional administrator for NG. Wade could be described as both the personnel director of Newgrounds, being the 'go-to-guy' for all the lesser mods, as well as judge, jury and executioner of NG's users. His Work on Newgrounds Wade began working at Newgrounds doing simple things, as he said in February 2001 "I just bring coffee and donuts, and some other little things". Early on, Wade made some of the NG experience Weapons. Wade is on Newgrounds for many hundreds of hours a year, on hand to respond to questions and queries, both by PM and through the BBS. Here is where Wade explained the reason for reaching a point when a movie cannot be auto deleted. However, to the NG community Wade is mostly known as the top admin, being the ultimate authority on banning people etc. Controversy in Wade's Admin of Newgrounds He has a reputation for being firm in his administration of NG, including perma-banning and deleting people for saying "nigger" or other indiscretions that some might think are relatively minor. On one occasion he returned a "fuck you" to a user who had insulted Tom.http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic.php?id=712084&page=2 There have been many jokes on NG revolving around Wade Fulp, many of them being explicit, in which the joker instantly has their NG account deleted. Here's an example. One legendary deletion performed by Wade was the deletion of the user Chrome-. Chrome- was known for spamming the Flash Portal with low quality movies, but when his latest movie got deleted for being fileswapped, Chrome- created a flash expressing his hate to Wade Fulp, including a ban message to Chrome- from Wade Fulp. It was whistled and Chrome- had his account deleted. There has been more controversy regarding Wade and Newgrounds policy over the deletion of the movie 'Wade Performs: Wife', a movie representing Wade's wife as an seacow. The movie got review crew picked but was shortly deleted along with the creator's account. A topic was created about the issue by Marcus. There was much argument as to why flashes mocking international tragedy are acceptable but flashes mocking individual users and their families, especially Wade's wife, are not. Wade observed in the topic that the flash specificly breaks portal rules and pointed out that it was not him deleted it. Finally after allowing 22 pages of dialogue in which users joined in on both sides of the argument, Wade locked it. Wade has been criticized for his tireless promotion and defense of controversial flash artist Illwillpress, which came to a head when Wade front-paged one-framed Foamy rant 'Hurricane Katrina Special'. Many felt that a more deserving person had been denied front page exposure. Wade defended himself by saying that it was about current events and could therefore increase traffic. Many felt that this showed Wade cared more about Newgrounds' traffic than about promoting unknown flash artists. As the quality of flashes on the front page rose it began to be rumored that Wade no longer put flashes there, but there is no evidence for this. Wade as an Author Wade submitted many flashes in the early days, mostly famous women photoshopped into nude "undressups" . These have since been deleted, leaving eight flash movies from 2000 to 2002, including Newgrounds Experience, Bumble Bee, and Darth Vulgar. These three movies all won the Daily Feature Award. As of February 2010, Wade currently has a Batting Average of 3.68, and his top rated flash, Darth Vulgar, has an average score of 4.07, an average review of 8.8/10, and just under one million views.http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/42415 He also has an alt, Reddakota, on which he has a few nude "undressups" taken from his main account, which have millions of views. Wade as a BBS contributor Wade is a prolific poster; as of February 2010, he has over 10K posts. The posts contain a mix of technical replies to questions about NG; admin comment; personal/political comment; showing his photos and fun things like Photoshop suggestions. He created the infamous Bedn!!" thread, which, as of Feb 2010 has created over 140 pages of images of Bedn on all imaginable photos , left, visits Wade Fulp at work]]. These include a flurry of sexually orientated images of Bedn. This photograph is somewhat iconic and Bedn with his thumbs up appears constantly on the BBS. Wade has continued to suggest photoshop ideas . Wade has been blunt in his style, often using a lot of foul language when something annoys him as in the Timothy Mc Veigh thread: *"The guy blew up a f**ing building... Are you on crack?" However more recently, he has managed many pages of BBS without a F*** in the title, using "Snap" as a curse word. He often writes technical posts, including photos, maps etc. Wade as a Character Like his brother, Wade's position on NG makes him a prime candidate as a character in NG submissions. Because he is the person who is seen as the authority on banning people etc. he is usually portrayed as the bad guy, in contrast to Tom, who as the Creator of Newgrounds is usually seen as the good guy. Wade's position of authority also makes him the protagonist of several movies and games. Several games, such as "Wade vs The StarSyndicate" and "Wade Defender" depicted Wade as a hero that defended the portal from spam. Wade's personal life Wade is interested in both photography and insects. He combines these pleasures to take high-definition pictures of bugs, which he makes threads about on NG. He is also interested in his knife collection and is a staunch Republicanhttp://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic/13935/2. Wade Fulp is married to Leslie Fulp and has 2 children- as of Feb 2010 they are four and six. Wade has a movie page of his own movies and live camera: WadeTV Like many other Newgrounds moderators, he can also be found on Xbox Live, with the Gamertag WadeNG. External links *Wade's Newgrounds profile *His Alt *The deleted movie *Notice of deletion *The argument *Wade can also be found on Facebook *And he may also be found on Twitter *As well as YouTube Category:Users Category:authors Category:Staff